


She Loves Charlie

by sarcastrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastrow/pseuds/sarcastrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Drunk writing challenge 09. Charlie Weasley is in Vegas for some fun. He invites a Muggle girl along for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Loves Charlie

** Pairing: Charlie/OFC **   
**Warnings:Some sexual content**  
 **How Much You had to drink before writing: Four or five Tullamore Dew, two Celtic Crossing, two bowls of da kine.**  
  


She loves Charlie

She couldn’t believe it. She had only known him for two hours and she was coming for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. When she left Indianapolis for Las Vegas this morning she could never have anticipated this. His long hard cock was moving in her bumping her G-spot and sending her over the edge again and again.

***************

 After the madness of the airport and the cab ride to the MGM Grand, she had changed in her room and gone down the casino to try her hand at craps. A friend had given her twenty dollars bet on a roll of the dice, so she marched up to a table and slapped the twenty on the green felt.

“New shooter coming out,” the croupier had called, and he slid four, five dollar chips to her. She place two on the come line.

“Let me blow on them for you,” a voice said from side. The man standing there was enthralling. His red hair was tied back in a ponytail. There were burn makes on his arms, and several tattoos we visible peeking from under his shirtsleeves and collar. “My name’s Charlie, Yours?”

She stammered for a moment, “I, um,” his British accent thrilled her to her core, and his eyes bored into her soul. “Louise, pleased to meet you.” She blushed . “You’re from England.”

He smiled and nodded. “Surrey, Ottery Saint Catchpole, Ever heard of it?”

“No, but I know a bit about England. Surrey’s south west of London, right?” she asked.

He smiled broadly. “Right in one,” he said. “You should throw.” He nodded to the forgotten dice in her hand.

“Oh-Oh yeah,” she said, remembering the casino was there. “Yeah dice.” She threw them down the table.”

Charlie snapped his finger next to her as the dice flipped over to reveal a three and four.

“Lucky seven,” the croupier shouted, and slid her winnings across the table to her. He took the other bets from the table and slid the dice back to her. “Place your bets, place your bets now,” he called out again.

“Will you blow for me again?” she asked, and then blush furiously as she realized what she said.

Charlie laughed. “Only if you will,” he said with a wink.

She smiled coyly and held out the dice. He cupped his hands around hers and blew warmly into her hands. She swore she could feel a tingle. He waggled his eyebrows toward the table, and she threw the dice without looking. There was the sound of snapping fingers.

“Seven again, Lucky lady at table three,” croupier called.

“You’re lucky,” she told him. She didn’t even notice the pile of chips the dealer slid onto the come line. He placed his hand over hers, and suddenly her panties were soaked, her nipples hardened, and her voice dropped a full octave. “What should I do next?” she asked him.

He leaned into her and whispered in her ear. “Let it ride, and ride me later,” he said.

Her world emptied. It was just him and her and the croupier’s voice. “Place your bets.”

Somehow the dice were in her hand. She threw them without a thought, still staring into his eyes. There was a finger snap, “Eleven, the lady wins again.”

“I think you should make a point next, what do you think?” Charlie asked her.

“Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Charlie.” She had already made up her mind, if he asked, she was his. The dice were in her hand again. She leaned into him and kissed him. As her tongue snaked into his mouth she threw the dice.

“Twelve’s the point, boxcars. Place your bets.”

Charlie slid a large pile onto twelve with hers. Several people around the table slid chips onto  nopoint. 

“Twelve to the lady,” the dealer said, and passed her the dice.

“I think eight first,” Charlie said, and slid his arm around her waist. Her nuzzled her neck and whispered, “Throw,” to her.

The dice left her hand.

“Eight,” the croupier cried.

His tongue slid up her earlobe. “Five.” He placed a small pile of chips on the number.

“The lady throws again. Point is twelve,” the dealer called.

Charlie’s hand was on her thigh. An electric current was flowing directly from it to her center, and she was beginning to catch her own scent. Somehow the ice were in her hand again. “Five?” she said to him.

He smiled. “Five. Go on.”

She threw as she melted into his arms and kissed him.

“Five,” the dealer called. “Paying five.”

A large pile of chips joined Charlie’s. “I think you should make your point now and we should go up to your room,” his breath whispered in her ear.

She snatched the dice from the table and hurled them against the end.

“Boxcars, number twelve. The lady wins again. Paying twelve,” the dealer called, and nodded to the pit boss.

“Let’s cash out and go somewhere less public,” Charlie suggested.

She scooped her chips from the table and shoved them in her purse. He barely had time to collect his own winnings before she was pulling him toward the lift. The doors opened and a woman laughed as she and Charlie fell into the little room. His hand was sliding up her thigh, and hers were under his shirt, reveling in the feel of his skin. “How’d you do that?” she asked as she kissed her way down his neck.

“Magic, how else,” he said with a laugh.

A man lit a cigarette and looked up into the atrium of the hotel. A couple was silhouetted in the window of the glass elevator as it ascended. The man pressed the woman against the glass, and her leg wrapped around him. His hands slid across her back, one went to her front to fondle a breast while the other slid up her thigh and under her skirt. The elevator stopped,a dn the couple fell from it.

*******************

He stands in the window, his perfect body outlined in the blazing desert sun. The scars mean nothing, less than nothing. They’re testaments to his bravery, his dedication. Charlie is a wizard. He told her last night. He tames dragons, and flys on a broom. He can do the most amazing things, and he did a lot of them to her last night. She shivers at the memory, God she had never cum like that, ever.

She loves him.

It comes to her in a blinding flash. He’s the one, the one she’s been waiting for her whole life. The perfect, magical man. This is the best day of her life.

“Ah it’s been grand, Louise, it has,” he says and a bittersweet smile plays across his face. “But time’s a wasting, and I’ve got these Manitou to deliver to a magical zoology seminar run by a friend of mine. Funny girl, Luna.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “Who would have known she had such a head for organization.” He laughed. “Ah well, Louise?”

She turned smiling to him.

_ “Obliviate!” _

****************

It had been the best vacation of her life. She had won a ton of cash the first night and had prudently not gone back to the casino. After the one night stand with that guy she really didn’t remember, she hadn’t really cared. All she really remembered about that night was that the sex was outstanding. She shivered in her seat. She’d made her conference dates, and went to the business dinners, then caught her flight home. The plane ride was turning out to be fun. Another conference attendee was sitting across the aisle from her and she was unable to stop from flirting with him. He was just the kind of guy she liked, nerdy but with a hint of hot. What had gotten into her? She wouldn’t have been this forward a week ago, but now she just didn’t care. If he wasn’t interested there’d be plenty more that would be. But as he looked back at her, and she caught him checking out her exposed thigh, she might just get lucky again. 


End file.
